Imaginez Serpentard
by Khida
Summary: Imaginez que ce jour là, dans le magasin de Madame Guipure, Draco avait fait bonne impression à Harry. Imaginez que dans le train les menant à Poudlard quelques semaines plus tard, Harry avait serré cette main tendue. Imaginez que quelques heures plus tard, Harry ait atterri à Serpentard…
1. Prologue

**Malheureusement rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K.R. **

**Bonjour à tous ! **

**Cette fiction est ma première, alors j'espère que vous serez indulgent avec moi. Je m'excuse en avance pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe, je n'ai pas de béta et c'est difficile de voir ses fautes quand c'est nous qui les avons faites. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira, j'ai toujours voulu en lire une comme ça, et comme je n'en ai jamais trouvé j'ai décidé de l'écrire ! Un premier chapitre très court pour commencer... **

**Le rating M prendra tout son sens beaucoup plus tard dans l'histoire.**

**Bonne lecture ! **

Prologue

Harry était allongé sur son lit Square Grimmauld, il repensait à sa première année. Au jour où il avait découvert le monde des sorciers, ce jour qui lui avait changé la vie. Il se souvint de Hagrid débarquant dans cette cabane au milieu de la mer en fracassant la porte, de sa surprise en apprenant la vérité sur la mort de ses parents, et à celle, plus grande encore, quand il avait découvert de quel monde il venait réellement. Comment son Oncle et sa Tante avaient-ils réussis à lui cacher une choses pareil ? Il se souvint encore de cette merveilleuse journée où Hagrid l'avait emmené faire ses achats scolaire. Et il se souvint surtout de ce petit garçon blond qui, comme lui, allait bientôt faire son entrée à Poudlard. Il se souvint de son amusement en découvrant ce petit bonhomme qui essayait de maintenir cet aire aristocratique sur son visage. Qui parlais avec un faux dédain qui trompait pourtant tant de monde. Mais Harry n'avait pas été dupe, ils avaient un peu parlé, le petit garçon blond avait expliqué à Harry quelques petites choses qu'il ignorait sur Poudlard. Ensuite ils s'étaient séparé, sans promesse mais en sachant très bien qu'ils allaient se revoir. Il se souvint alors de ce jour où son Oncle l'avait abandonné à la gare, seul, pour sa première rentrée. De cette gentille femme potelée qui l'avait aidée en lui indiquant comment aller sur la voix 9 3/4. Cette femme avec sa petite bande d'enfant. Il se souvint de ce début de trajet avec un grand roux qui avait pourtant son âge, il le faisait rire. Et par dessus tout il se souvint de l'entrée dans son compartiment de ce petit bonhomme blond, celui-là même qu'il avait rencontré quelques semaines plus tôt dans la boutique de Madame Guipure. Il se souvint de la tête de ce garçon roux quand il vit le blond entrer. Il se souvint de ce début d'altercation qu'il avait réussis à arrêter juste à temps. Et par dessus tout, il se souvenait avoir serré la main du petit blond. Il se souvint de cet certitude qu'il avait eu lorsque que leurs doigts s'étaient touché, la certitude qu'une réel amitié allait bientôt naitre. Il se souvint du reste du trajet où le petit blond s'était joint à eux. Les rapports avaient été très tendu entre le roux et lui au début, mais plus les heures passaient, plus ceux-ci se trouvaient des points commun. Il se souvent de son admiration en voyant cet immense château se dessiner devant lui, de sa peur lorsqu'il entendit ces rumeurs sur des test pour savoir dans quels maison ils seraient répartis. Et il se souvint du Choixpeau, celui là même qui ne savait pas où l'envoyer. Harry avait un choix à faire; Serpentard ou Gryffondor ? Vert ou rouge ?… Blond ou roux ?

Finalement Harry avait choisis Serpentard, le vert et surtout, surtout, blond.

**A suivre... **

**Une petite review ? :)**


	2. Enfin 16 ans

**Voici la suite, un peu plus longue mais pas vraiment... J'ai un peu de mal à m'y mettre, j'ai du mal à installer l'histoire, j'espère que vous aimerez quand même ! Et encore une fois, je m'excuse pour mes éventuelles fautes d'orthographe...**

**Bonne lecture ! **

Chapitre 1: Enfin 16 ans.

Harry Potter était sur son lit, dans quelques minutes il allait avoir 16 ans. Dans quelques minutes il savait qu'une orde de Hiboux débarquerait dans sa chambre, il savait qu'il allait être heureux en voyant ce que ces hiboux lui apporterais, plus heureux encore. Car si il y a bien une choses qu'Harry était, c'était heureux. Malgré toutes les épreuves qu'il avait traversé, apprendre à vivre sans ses parents, le retour de Voldemort, la mort de Cédric, … Malgré toutes les horreurs qu'il avait vécu, Harry Potter était heureux. Il avait commencé à être heureux quand il avait découvert le monde des sorciers. Son bonheur s'était accentué quand il s'était fait de nouveaux amis. Et son bonheur n'avait fait que s'amplifier quand, au fil des années, ces amitiés s'était renforcées. Mais ce qui avait finis de rendre Harry vraiment heureux c'était la venue de son parrain, il avait enfin pus quitter la maison de ces infâmes moldues. Il avait eu la peur de sa vie lorsque, l'année précédente, il avait crus le perde. Mais Lucius Malfoy avait réussis à le sauver discrètement. Et Harry lui en serrait éternellement reconnaissant. Et maintenant, il était allongé sur son lit, dans sa chambre Square Grimmaurd, et il attendait que son réveil passe de 23h59 à minuit. Demain, il le savait même si c'était censé être une surprise, ses amis viendraient lui rendre visite pour son anniversaire. Pas tous évidement, pas celui que Harry voulait voir par dessus tout, c'était impossible. Mais Harry était heureux quand même. Surtout qu'il était maintenant minuit, et déjà il voyais les hiboux se diriger vers sa fenêtre; il n'avait jamais compris comment ceux ci arrivaient à être si ponctuel.

Hedwige arriva en premier suivit de deux énormes hiboux, une petite chouette et bien sur, celui qu'il attendait le plus, un magnifique hiboux grand duc.

Il décida de grader celui-ci pour la fin et commença par Hedwige, il ouvrit d'abord la lettre, en sachant qu'elle venait de son ami Ron.

" Bon anniversaire Harry!

J'espère que ton cadeau te plaira, c'est mon père qui me l'a conseillé. Il a dit que ça te ferrait du bien d'avoir quelques objets moldue pour "renouer avec le passé". Enfin, tu connais mon père…

On se voit à la rentrée !"

Harry sourit en voyant que Ron avait joué le jeux en ne lui révélant rien pour le lendemain. Il ouvrit le petit paquet qui était avec la lettre et y découvrit une prise de courant, ce cadeau avait bien été conseillé par Mr. Weasley.

Il passa ensuite à un des énormes hiboux qu'il reconnu comme un de l'école.

Comme d'habitude la lettre contenant la liste de ses fourniture scolaire s'y trouvait. Mais Harry fut surpris d'y découvrir aussi une insigne. Une insigne de capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch. Il en connaissait un qui allait être jaloux !

Il ouvrit la lettre de la petite chouette qui venait bien entendu d'Hermione.

"Bon anniversaire,

Je suis en Italie pour les vacances, j'ai trouvé ton cadeau là bas.

J'espère que tu vas bien."

Harry était surpris qu'Hermione ne lui parles pas plus de ses vacances en Italie. Et puis il se rappela qu'ils s'étaient disputé. Mais Harry et Hermione n'étaient pas très proche, ils se toléraient pour Ron et Pansy mais ça s'arrêtait là.

Harry ouvrit le cadeau d'Hermione et ne fut pas surpris de voir un livre sur le quidditch. Un livre qu'il avait déjà lut. Hermione avait l'air de beaucoup lui en vouloir.

Harry pris ensuite la lettre de Pansy qui était plus épaisse que celle d'Hermione. Il se doutait qu'elle allait encore lui parler des garçon qu'elle aimerait fréquenter et il avait raison.

"Cher Harry,

BON ANNIVERSAIRE !

J'espère que tu t'amuses ! Tu sais qu'on te vois demain ! C'est une surprise. Enfin tu verras il y a une vrai surprise ! Une surprise à laquelle tu ne t'attends pas du tout ! Mais je ne t'en dirais pas plus ! Il vaut mieux parler de moi pour une fois, même si c'est ton anniversaire ! Je ne serais jamais tout te raconter demain alors je m'y prends maintenant. Alors voilà, tu sais Michael ? Celui que j'ai rencontré au début des vacances… Et bien la semaine avant mon départ il y avait une petite fête chez les enfants des amis de mes parents, évidement j'ai étais obligé d'y aller pour faire bonne impression, et bien il était là ! Et j'ai passé toute la soirée avec lui ! Ensuite nous avons été chez lui et (…)"

Harry préféra s'arrêter là avant de tomber sur des choses qu'il ne voulait pas savoir. Pansy était son amie, mais l'imaginer au lit était au dessus de ses moyens. Et puis, il était temps d'ouvrir les deux dernières lettres qu'avaient apporté le hiboux grand duc. Mais avant il devait ouvrir le cadeau de Pansy, et il avait peur. En générale ce n'était pas des bonnes surprises. Il prit son courage à deux mains et ouvrir le petit paquet qui ne contenait en fait qu'une simple eau de toilette. Il la sentirait plus tard, il avait mieux à faire pour le moment.

Il pris la première lettre.

"Salut bébé des prés !,

Bon anniversaire ! On va bien fêter ça mon pote ! Compte sur moi ! Je t'offrirais ton cadeau quand on se verra, impossible de l'envoyer par hiboux, tu comprendras. Bon je te laisse avec tes cadeau, il y a l'autres qui veut envoyer les lettres.

Bisous, ta Blaisouille d'amour !"

Harry eu un petit rire discret. Blaise était vraiment un cas désespéré…

Il prit la dernière lettre, le meilleure pour la fin.

"Salut Harry !

Bon anniversaire !

J'espère que tu ne t'ennuies pas, ici c'est mortelle, littéralement. Heureusement que Blaise est là parce qu'aussi non je serais déjà mort d'ennuie; avec mon père qui n'est jamais là et ma mère qui fait du shopping toute la journée…

En parlant de mon père, si tu le vois à l'ordre tu pourras lui dire que j'ai fait ce qu'il m'avait demandé ? Parce que j'attends mon nouveau balai moi ! Enfin je vais te laisser à tes cadeau ! J'ai hâte d'être à la rentrée, tu me manques.

Draco."

Harry termina la lettre le sourire aux lèvres. Draco avait toujours quelque choses à demander à son père. Mais celui-ci n'était jamais chez lui. Après des années à essayer de le convaincre, Draco avait finalement réussis à faire son père changer de camps. Il était maintenant espion et passait ses journées entre l'ordre du Phoenix et ses missions pour Voldemort.

Harry ouvrit le cadeau de Draco et découvrit un bout de parchemins vierge avec à coté un mot de Draco:

"Je t'expliquerais quand on se verra."

C'est la tête pleins de question qu'Harry s'endormit enfin.

**A suivre...**

**Une petite review ? :)**


	3. Les surprises

**Pour ne pas changer je m'excuse pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe... J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même! **

**Bonne lecture ! :)**

Chapitre 2, les Surprises

Harry se réveilla tard ce matin là, lui qui avait l'habitude de se lever à l'aube, il était déjà onze heure lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux. Il décida qu'il était trop tard pour prendre son petit déjeuner et partit prendre une douche. C'était ce genre de choses qu'il aimait le plus en vivant chez Siruis, il pouvait se lever à l'heure qu'il désirait, il avait sa propre sale de bain, Kreatur faisait à manger, il ne devait donc pas s'en occuper ainsi que d'autres choses qui rendaient la vie chez Siruis bien plus agréable que chez les Dursley. Sans compter le fait qu'il vivait avec Siruis, cet homme qu'il considérait presque comme son père. Même si celui-ci eu du mal au début, à accepter le fait que Harry n'était pas à Gryffondor mais à Serpentard, la maison ennemie par excellence, il ne pris pas longtemps à passer au dessus de ça et plus rien ne pouvait se mettre entre eux.

Après sa douche, Harry descendit dans le salon principal, là où il savait qu'il trouverait Sirius La Gazette du Sorcier à la main. Lorsqu'il entra celui-ci leva la tête et lui souris de toute ces dents avant de hurler: -

-"BON ANNIVERSAIRE HARRY!"

Harry se boucha les oreille avant de répliquer;

-"Pas la peine de hurler, je ne suis pas sourd! Mais merci Sirius!"

Ils se sourirent sincèrement avant de se prendre dans les bras l'un l'autres, ils étaient tous les deux heureux d'être là, enfin réunis après cette année entière à espérer que Sirius obtiendrais enfin sa liberté. Lorsque Peter s'était enfuit cette nuit là, ils avaient crus tous leurs espoirs perdus. Heureusement grâce à leurs souvenirs ils purent rétablir la vérité, mais il avait fallu toute une année d'attente durant laquelle les aurors avaient du vérifier l'authenticité de leurs souvenirs.

-"Maintenant ton cadeau mon grands !"

-"J'espère que tu ne pas encore acheté quelque choses hors de prix !"

-"Ne t'inquiète pas ! Ca ne m'a rien couté !"

-"Qu'est ce que c'est alors ?"

-"J'en ai discuté avec Remus, et il a finalement accepté qu'on termine ton apprentissage pour devenir animagus !"

Harry n'en revenais pas ! Quand il avait appris toute l'histoire de son père et ses amis qui avaient décidé de devenir animagus pour accompagner Remus lors des pleines lune, il avait demandé à Siruis de l'aider à en devenir un aussi. Siruis avait accepté, à conditions de n'en parler à personne. Mais à la fin de la cinquième année d'Harry, Remus avait tout découvert et les avaient empêché de continuer car c'était beaucoup trop dangereux. Harry avait été effondré qu'il l'empêche de continuer alors qu'il lui restait à peine une année avant d'y arriver. Siruis disait même qu'il y arriverait surement en avance vu la rapidité avec laquelle il progressais.

-"Mais il y a une condition."

-"Il fallait s'y attendre… Quelle condition? "

-"Tu vas devoir te déclarer."

-"Mais si tout le monde sait que je suis un animagus ça ne servira plus à rien !"

-"Tout le monde ne le sera pas Harry, les dossiers sont devenus confidentiels quand le Ministre à enfin admis le retour de Voldemort, pour permettre aux animagus de garder leur couverture."

-"Je l'ignorais…"

-"Maintenant tu le sait, on commence quand tu veux !"

-"Maintenant!"

-"Non, ça s'est impossible… Il y a une réunion qui commence bientôt, les autres devraient arriver d'ici une heure ou deux ."

Harry savait très bien qu'il n'y avait aucune réunion de prévu mais bien une fête pour lui. Il acquiesça tout de même. Il décida de monter dans sa chambre pour s'occuper en attendant. Il prit un livre d'histoire de la magie en se disant que c'était l'occasion de voir ce qu'il était censé étudier depuis maintenant 5 ans. Mais comme à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait ce livre, il divagua bien vite dans ses pensées

Il repensa à ses première années à Poudlard. A ces amitiés sincère qui s'étaient crées, avec Blaise, Pansy, Ron… Mais surtout à cette formidable amitiés qu'il avait avec Draco. Jamais il n'avait été aussi proche de quelqu'un, s'était son meilleure ami, la personne qui le comprenait le mieux, jamais il n'avait osé espérer vivre une amitié comme celle qu'il vivait avec Draco. Personne ne les comprenaient vraiment, ils étaient trop proches. Personne n'avait d'amitié comme celle de Draco et lui. Et il en était heureux, c'était égoïste mais il était heureux de pouvoir partager cette choses uniques qu'ils vivaient tout les deux. Ensuite il pensa à ce qu'aurait été sa vie si il avait choisis Gryffondor. Peut être que Draco et lui ne seraient pas aussi proche, peut être même qu'il ne se parleraient pas, ou encore se détesteraient-ils. Peut être se serait-il mieux entendu avec Hermione, mais il doutait d'avoir connu ces amitiés avec Blaise et Pansy, ou même Théo même si leur amitié était naissante, il ne s'était intégré à leur petit groupe que l'année précédente. Il se demandais si il vivrait avec Sirius si il n'avait pas été à Sepentard. Parce que c'était Draco qui avait eu l'idée d'utiliser les souvenirs, même Dumbledore n'y avait pas pensé ! Après avoir fait le tour de toutes ces choses merveilleuses qu'il n'aurait peut être pas vécu en étant envoyé chez les Griffons, il décida que ça ne servait à rien d'y penser parce que, de toute façon, il était chez Serpentard et que sa vie était magnifique comme elle était ! Et malgré l'heure tardive à laquelle il s'était levé Harry sombra dans le sommeil.

Il fut réveillé par une douce voix qui l'appelait. Il ouvrit document les yeux. Mais décidant que ce qu'il voyait ne pouvait être qu'un rêve il les referma aussitôt. La voix rie puis appela de nouveaux Harry. Celui-ci, en réalisant qu'il ne rêvait pas, bondit dans les bras de son interlocuteur.

-"DRACO! Qu'est ce que tu fais là?"

Celui-ci rie et s'assit à califourchon sur son ami.

-"Surprise!"

-"Mais c'est dangereux ! Si Voldemort l'apprend, vous êtes en danger!"

-"Ne t'inquiète pas va, on a tout organisé depuis des mois, je peux te dire qu'il ne risque pas de l'apprendre."

Harry sourit et attrapa Draco par la nuque pour le serrer contre lui.

-"Tu m'as manqué…"

-"Toi aussi." Répondit Draco en baisant doucement le front de Harry.

Harry et Draco avaient développé une amitié plutôt ambiguë, leurs amis proches avaient finis par s'habituer. Mais à Poudlard les élèves étaient toujours surpris de les voir constamment main dans la main, dans les bras l'un de l'autres, ou encore entrain de se recouvrir le visage de baisé. Mais eux la voyaient comme ça leur amitié, ça n'avait rien de malsain, pour eux c'était juste une amitié plus que sincère, une amitié plus forte que tout.

Ils se regardèrent un moment avant de se sourire et de se serrer dans les bras l'un de l'autres. ils avaient tout les deux beaucoup de mal à vivre loin l'un de l'autres.

-"Tu restes combien de temps?"

-"On a réussis à s'organiser pour que je puises rester deux jours!"

-"Seulement?"

-"Tu sais bien que c'est trop dangereux…"

-"Oui…"

-"On descends ? Les autres t'attendent !"

-"D'accord ."

Ils se serrèrent une dernière fois dans les bras l'un de l'autres avant de descendre dans la cuisine.

Et Harry se dit qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de toute sa vie.

**A suivre...**

**Bon ça parait un peu bizarre comme amitié mais c'est comme ça que je la voie, je trouve ça mimi ^^**

**Une petite review ? :)**


	4. Les surprises (Suite)

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup pour vos review, ça m'a fait très plaisir ! Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce que cette histoire plaise ! **

**Voici le nouveau chapitre, qui est très court mais comme je poste assez vite ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes, si ? ^^ Bon personnellement ce chapitre ne me plait pas, il est un peu bâclé, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même... Pour ne pas changer , je m'excuse d'avance pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographes !**

**Réponse à ankana87:Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis heureuse qu'elle te plaise :) Je suis d'accord avec toi, les filles qui se comportent comme ça ne choquent personne, alors pourquoi pas eux ? :D Voilà la suite ^^**

Chapitre 3-Les surprises (Suite)

Lorsque Harry et Draco arrivèrent dans la cuisine, ils découvrirent d'abord un énorme gâteau, mais après avoir entendu les "SURPRISE" derrière celui-ci, ils se rendirent compte que des gens se trouvaient derrière. Harry s'était attendu à voir Pansy, Ron ainsi que toute sa famille et Hermione. Mais il ne savait pas que tout l'ordre serait présent, il fut réellement heureux de les voire, avec Draco en plus, il avait finalement eu sa fête surprise.

Il saluât gaiement tout le monde. Fred le sera dans ses bras et lui collât discrètement une de leurs nouvelles invention dans le dos. C'était un autocollant qui a des intervalles régulière donnait des gages à faire au personnes qui lisait le message, et évidement un sort était lancé pour obliger les personnes à faire les gages. Bien entendu la personne portant l'autocollant riez des autres sans se rendre compte qu'elle était le dindon de la farce. Ensuite Harry allât remercier Remus pour avoir changé d'avis sur son apprentissage. Tout le monde lui souhaitât un bon anniversaire avant que les conversations ne reprennent et que des petits groupe ne commence à se former. Harry était assis sur les genoux de Draco et discutait avec les jumeaux de leurs affaires qui avançaient bien depuis qu'il leur avait donné les milles galions du tournoi des trois sorcier. C'est à ce moment que Hermione se plantât devant lui pour lui chanter un poème d'amour, quand elle eu finit elle rougit et s'éclipsât pendant que les jumeaux pouffaient discrètement, pour autant qu'ils pouvaient être discret. Harry, qui finit par se douter qu'ils y étaient pour quelque choses ne se posa plus de question et se retourna vers Draco pour lui parler du parchemin vierge qu'il lui avait offert, mais celui-ci lui répondit qu'ils en parleraient plus tard tout en l'enlaçant. Il se demandait vraiment ce que pouvait être ce parchemins. Et c'est en voyant Blaise approcher qu'il se rappela ce que celui-ci lui avait dit dans sa lettre. Il l'interpella et lui demanda ce qu'il voulait dire par "pas transportable par hiboux". Blaise fit de grands geste des bras vers Draco et ensuite vers lui-même.

-"Le voilà ton cadeau ! Nous sommes là, tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais dépenser quelque choses alors que j'avais ça sous la main !"

Ils éclatèrent de rire avant d'être interpellé pour Moly qui les appelait pour passer à table.

Le repas fut merveilleux, Harry était plus heureux que jamais entouré de tout ses amis. Ils rirent beaucoup des gages que l'invention des jumeaux obligeait les gens à faire. Remus avait du marcher à quatre pattes pendant 20 minutes, Ginny s'était retrouvé à manger sa part de gâteau à la vitesse de l'éclair, même Ron avait été étonné de sa rapidité. Et même les jumeaux se prirent à leur propre piège en exécutant un strip-tease endiablé qui avait rendu leur mère rouge de honte.

Vers minuit ils montèrent tous se coucher. Blaise Ron et Draco dormiraient avec Harry tandis que Ginny, Hermione et Pansy et les jumeaux étaient répartit dans deux chambres.

Alors que Draco était sous la douche et que les trois autres parlaient sur le lit d'Harry, Fred et George entrèrent avec de gros manteaux dans la chambre, courbé en lançant des coup d'oeil furtifs derrière eux. Ils ouvrir leurs vestes où ils en sortir des bières à beurre, les déposèrent sur le sol et ressortirent de la même façon dont ils étaient entré.

Les trois garçons restèrent un moment estomaqué avant d'éclater de rire. Ron sauta du lit pour prendre les bière à beurre et les cacher sous le lit d'Harry pendant que Draco sortait de la salle de bain . Il vint s'asseoir derrière Harry, celui-ci entre ses jambes, pour lui faire son massage présommeil quotidien. C'était un petit rituel entre eux. Ron partit prendre sa douche et Blaise, qui voulait les laisser un peu seul alla dans la chambre des jumeaux. Harry profita de leur solitude pour questionner Draco sur le parchemin vierge.

-"C'est un parchemin qui permet de discuter à distance, mon père à mit un nombre de sortilège incalculable pour qu'il ne puisses pas être repéré. J'ai le même , comme ça on pourra parler même quand on est séparé." lui répondit celui-ci avec un large sourire.

Harry se retourna et le pris dans ses bras,.

-"C'est le plus beau cadeau que j'ai eu!"

Il vivait très mal l'absence de Draco et savoir qu'il pourrait désormais lui parler sans danger le rendait plus heureux que jamais, si s'était encore possible.

Après un dernier bisous sur le front Draco retourna Harry pour terminer son massage.

-"Tu te souvient, en deuxième année quand tu pensais que Ron et Hermione complotaient contre toi ?"

-"Je ne pensais pas Harry, j'en suis sûr…"

-"Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai.. En fait ils pensaient que tu était l'héritier de Serpentard et ils ont fabriqué du polynectar pour aller te tirer les vers du nez. J'avais promis à Ron de ne rien te dire mais maintenant ça va faire presque 4 ans alors…"

Draco pouffa dans le dos de Harry.

-"Et dire que finalement c'était sa soeur."

Ils rirent ensemble alors que Ron revenais de sa douche.

Il leur demanda ce qui les faisait rire et ils lui dirent qu'ils se rappelaient quelques souvenir de leurs premières années à Poudlard.

-"Moi, enchaina Ron, toute ma vie je me souviendrais de la tête de Mcgonagall quand tu as été envoyé à Serpentard !"

-"Et Rogue alors, quand il as réalisé que si il voulait me punir il devrait aussi punir sa maison, ça a été quelque choses !"

Draco pouffa avant de se souvenir

-"Il a bugué pendant 10 minutes en ne sachant pas quoi choisir entre sa maison ou te donner une bonne leçon!"

-"Dommage qu'il ai finis pas m'accepter, j'aurais vraiment bien rigolé s'i il avait continuer à faire ce genre de choses!"

-"Quel genre de choses ?" Demanda Blaise qui venait de revenir.

-"Les petits bug de Rogue en première année à cause de Harry."

-"Oh ça ! Je suis sur que ce sont des souvenirs qui valent chère, penses-y Ron ! Tu pourrais faire fortune avec ce genre de choses!"

-"Tait toi un peu!"

C'est en se remémorant les souvenir de leurs jeunes année qu'ils finirent par s'endormir.

**A suivre... **

**Une petite review ? :)**


	5. Cauchemars

**salut tout le monde ! **

**Voici un nouveau chapitre que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à terminer... Voilà pourquoi mes chapitres sont cours, si j'en faisais des trop longs la fin ne ressemblerait plus à rien ! Même si je pourrais les regrouper, enfin soit.. Pendant l'écriture de ce chapitre j'ai écouté des chanson qui prête à la guimauvrerie (J'aime inventer des mots), donc ce qui était censé être un chapitre plutôt sombre est devenu un chapitre nian-nian sur les bords... (De mon humble avis ^^) J'espère que vous l'aimerez quand même !**

**°Réponse Marie: Merci beaucoup ! je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Pour répondre à tes questions :**

**-Je ne penses pas être super régulière dans la publication de mes chapitres, je penses publier beaucoup le weekend (A savoir du vendredi au lundi pour moi ^^) et moins, voir pas du tout, les autres jours. Je ne suis pas du tout du genre à mettre un chapitre toute les semaines, je suis trop spontanée, je n'aime pas prévoir, après avoir terminé un chapitre je le publie, après un minimum de correction bien sur :)**

**-Pour le nombre de chapitres je ne sais pas, il faut voir comment ça évolue, mais vu leur petite taille je compte bien en faire trente minimum ! **

**°Réponse à Jun: J'ai étais plus qu'agréablement surprise par ta review ! Je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvais trouver ma façon d'écrire jolie, loin de là ! Je te remercie pour ta review qui m'a redonné de la confiance en moi ! Merci et voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! :)**

**Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 4-Cauchemars.

Harry se réveilla en pleine nuit à cause d'un cauchemars, c'était une des choses qui venaient régulièrement obscurcir son bonheur. Il revoyait souvent la mort de ses parents, ou celle de Cédric. Heureusement grâce à la pratique de l'occlumencie il avait finis par réussir à bloquer son esprit à Voldemort, il n'avait donc plus de visions mais de simple cauchemars qui n'étaient pas pour autant plus agréables.

Il sentie Draco se réveiller à coté de lui. Il pouvait toujours compter sur lui quand il faisait un cauchemars.

-"Harry?" Chuchota-t'-il.

-"Oui?"

-"Cauchemars ? "

Il ne répondit pas, et Draco interpréta son silence comme une affirmation.

-"Viens là." Lui dit il en ouvrant les bras.

Harry se blottit contre lui en se demandant comment il avait fait pendant tout ce moi de Juillet pour vivre sans lui.

-"C'était quoi cette fois ?"

-"Mes parents…"

Draco le sera plus fort contre lui, il savait à quel point c'était difficile pour Harry de voir ses parents mourir nuit après nuit. Et il savait que dans ces moments là les mots ne servaient à rien, il avait juste besoin d'une présence réconfortante, et il était là pour la lui donner.

Harry se souvint de la première fois que Draco et lui avaient dormit ensemble à cause d'un cauchemars, c'était en quatrième année, quand il sentait arriver le retour de Voldemort. Il avait hurlé dans son sommeil et Draco s'était glissé dans son lit pour lui apporter du réconfort. Les cauchemars devenant plus régulier, Draco et lui dormaient de plus en plus souvent ensemble. Quand les cauchemars avaient commencé à devenir trop affreux, que ses camarades de dortoirs ne pouvaient plus dormir à cause de ses bruits incessant, Draco et lui avaient élu domicile dans la salle sur demande. Harry s'en était voulu de devoir entrainer Draco là dedans, de l'empêcher de dormir, et en plus de ça de presque le pousser à enfreindre le règlement. Mais Draco n'avait rien voulu entendre, il ne laisserait Harry seul pour rien au monde. Au fils du temps, même si les cauchemars avaient diminués grâce à l'occlumencie, ils avaient continué à dormir ensemble. L'un comme l'autres se sentait plus en sécurité quand il était avec l'autres.

Qu'aurait été sa vie sans Draco ? C'était comme dans un rêve, comme-ci tout ce qu'il pouvait attendre de la vie était là pour lui. Bien sur tout n'était pas parfait, il y avait bien des ombres au tableau, mais Harry pensait que ça vie aurait pus être bien pire, que ce qu'il vivait là était merveilleux et qu'il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Parfois il se disait que c'était trop beau pour être vrai, trop beau pour durer…

Alors autant profiter de ce que la vie lui donnait tant qu'il était encore temps. Parce que Harry savait qu'un jour ou l'autres quelque choses se passerait. Tout ne pouvait pas être parfait, surtout avec Voldemort de retour…

Mais si un jour quelqu'un lui enlevait son Draco, il ne s'en remettrait pas. C'était pour ça qu'il tenait temps à ce qu'ils fassent attention. Il se souvint de l'année dernière, quand Draco avait disparus pendant plusieurs jour. Il avait crus que Voldemort avait appris leur amitié, il avait cru qu'il l'avait tué. Il avait cru mourir pendant cette période. Quand Draco été revenu, une fois qu'il eu finis de lui expliquer que Voldemort voulait juste lui donner une mission et qu'il avait fallu plusieurs jours pour que son père réussisse à le convaincre de la donner à quelqu'un d'autres pour "ne pas attirer les soupçons et qu'il puisse continuer à espionner Dumbledor", il avait été dans le bureau de celui-ci et exigé que tous les élèves et professeurs soient soumis au sortilège de fidelitas pour que personne ne puisse avertir Voldemort de leur amitié. Il fut bien surpris en apprenant que c'était déjà fait depuis longtemps. Mais il fallait s'en douter, ce vieux fous pensait toujours à tout.

Après avoir vidé son esprit, Harry finit enfin par s'endormir.

Pour se réveiller une heure plus tard à cause d'un nouveau cauchemars.

Cette fois ce n'était pas un souvenirs. Surement à cause des pensées qu'il avait eu avant de se rendormir, il avait fait un cauchemars sur Draco. Le plus affreux cauchemars qu'il n'ai jamais fait. Il l'avait vu mort, en sang à ses pieds. Mort à cause de lui.

Harry avait du mal à respirer, il chercha à ses coté pour trouver Draco. Mais il n'était pas là.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain le plus silencieusement possible, il ne voulait pas réveiller les autres, c'était absurde de penser à ça dans un moment pareil…

Il n'était pas non plus dans la salle de bain. C'est paniqué qu'il descendit les escalier, il passât par tout les salon qu'il trouvait, il n'était pas au premiers. Il partit vers la cuisine en croissant Kreattur qui grommelait dans son coin.

Il entra dans la cuisine, il était là, assis au bout de la table, un verre de jus de citrouille à la main, le menton posé sur sa paume, il semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Harry s'empressa de le rejoindre et de s'asseoir sur ses genoux pour le prendre dans ses bras.

-"Qu'est ce que tu fais là? Je croyais que tu dormais."

Harry ne répondit pas mais serra Draco de toutes ses forces.

-"Harry tu pleurs ?"

C'est en touchant ses yeux du bout des doigt qu'Harry se rendit compte stupéfait qu'en effet il pleurait. il s'empressa de sécher ses larmes et souris à Draco pour qu'il ne remarque rien.

-"Non pas du tout."

-"Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?"

-"J'ai refais un cauchemars, j'ai eu peur quand je ne t'ai pas vu dans le lit…"

-"J'étais juste descendu boire un verre" répondit Draco en montrant celui-ci du menton.

-"Tu vas bien ?"

-"Oui,je n'ai jamais été aussi bien" lui répondit-il en souriant. "On monte?"

-"Oui, j'aimerais bien dormir un peu…"

Ils partirent se coucher, et terminer leur nuit sans cauchemars.

**A suivre... **

**Une petite review pour me motiver ? ^^**


	6. Souvenirs

**Bonjour à tous ! **

**Voici un nouveau chapitre, qui est très cours mais qui en dit un peu plus long sur les années passée de Harry à Poudlard. Merci à stormtrooper2 qui grâce à sa review m'a donné cette idée ^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Encore une fois je m'excuse d'avance pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe, j'ai l'impression qu'il y en aura beaucoup dans ce chapitre :( **

**Bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 5-Souvenirs.

Une des particularités d'Harry était qu'il était très nostalgique. Que ce soit ses bons ou ses mauvais souvenirs, il aimait se les repasser en boucle, pour être sur de ne pas les oublier, qu'ils ne perde pas de leur intensité, qu'ils restent toujours aussi clair …

Et Harry trouvait que le moment idéal pour se souvenirs était lorsqu'on était encore plongé dans ce demi sommeil avant le réveil.

Et le moment était idéal, la lumière filtrait à travers les rideaux, donnant une belle teinte orangée à sa chambre et il était entouré des gens qu'il aimait.

Alors Harry se souvint.

Il y avait bien des choses dont il n'était pas fière. Pour commencer son mépris pour les autres maison, étant à Serpentard c'était venu naturellement. Et si il n'y avait pas eu Ron il aurait surement fait des mauvais coup à beaucoup de monde. Les Gryffondor était pourtant ses cibles préférées mais à cause de Ron il était hors de question de s'en prendre à eux, ou à la plupart en tout cas. Ron n'était pas très futé il ne se rendait pas toujours compte de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, il y avait bien Hermione mais avec le temps qu'elle passait dans ses bouquins elle n'avait pas le temps de voir. C'est comme ça que Neville Londubas devint sa cible favorite. Oh il n'était pas bien méchant avec lui, mais un rien le faisait paniquer et, même si il n'en était pas fière du tout, Harry trouvait ça relativement tordant.

Il se souvint du jour où, avec Draco, ils avaient troué son chaudron juste avant le cours. Voir toute couleur quitter son visage en regardant la potion couler sur le feu était très gratifiant. Mais quand Harry avait appris ce qui était arrivé aux parents de ce pauvre garçon, il avait cessé de l'ennuyer. Savoir qu'il aurait pus être à sa place, que ça aurait pus être lui… Savoir qu'il voyait ses parents, mais ne les reconnaissait pas. C'était presque pire que ce qu'il vivait lui, il avait eu droit au bonheur, pas Neville.

Il avait aussi beaucoup aimé ennuyer Hagrid. Quand Draco lui avait raconté ce qu'il savait sur ses origines, il avait presque oublié que c'était lui qui était venu le sauver de ces affreux moldues... Il avait été méchant avec lui, le méprisant sur ses origines. Mais en quatrième année, pendant le tournoi des trois sorcier quand la seule personne qui lui adressait encore la parole était Pansy, il avait compris ce que ce pauvre homme vivait, le rejet constant, les préjugé… Ils avaient beaucoup parlé pendant cette période, ils passaient beaucoup de temps dans sa vielle cabane miteuse, et il avait finis par apprécier ce monstre. Quand Draco avait appris ça, il n'en était pas revenu. Mais il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour se faire pardonner de ce qu'il s'était passé, son rejet… Alors il avait appris à accepter Hagrid. Oh il ne l'appréciait pas, mais pour Harry il le tolérait.

En se rappelant cette période il se souvint de ce qu'Ernie Macmillan avait fait. Ces badges "A bas Potter", bien sur il comprenais qu'Ernie ai soutenu Cedric, il faisait parti de sa maison après tout. Mais il n'avait éprouvé aucun remord en faisant de lui sa nouvelle cible favorite. Ils lui en avaient fait voir de toutes les couleurs avec Draco, celui-ci supportant encore moi qu'Harry ce qu'il lui avait fait. Ils avaient volé ses affaires pour les cacher dans le parc, lui avaient envoyé des lettres anonymes et même des beuglante. Quand les jumeaux parlaient à Harry d'une invention peu rassurante qu'ils devaient tester, à le demande d'Harry,c'est sur Ernie qu'ils le faisaient. Dés qu'il croisaient Ernie ou un de ses amis dans le couloir, ceux-ci se retrouvaient toujours avec de vilaines pustules sur le visage, des vêtements beaucoup trop petits, des cheveux multicolore ou rasé. Pendant cette période Harry et Draco se voyaient comme les Bonnie et Clyde de Poudlard, le duo de choque. Bien sur ils avaient finis par se lasser d'Ernie, mais les gens avaient compris qu'il ne fallait pas s'attaquer à ces deux là sous peine d'humiliation publiques. Ce n'était pas bien méchant, mais humiliant si.

Il se souvint du jour où il avait trouvé Draco entrain d'embrasser Adrian Pucey. Il avait était furieux. Pas parce que c'était un garçon, Harry avait découvert que dans le monde des sorciers l'homosexualité était loin d'être rejetée. Avec toutes ces races différentes qui se fréquentaient, comme les géants et les hommes par exemple. D'ailleurs Harry avait toujours pensé que le professeur Trelawney avait un parent mouche. Ce n'était surement pas deux hommes ensemble qui allaient dégouter les sorciers.

Non Harry avait été furieux parce qu'il avait enfin découvert pourquoi Draco s'était éloigné de lui. Et c'était son Draco, il était hors de question qu'un vielle abrutis comme Adrian Pucey vienne le lui voler. Il avait été terrassé par la jalousie, il ne voulait que personne à par lui ne touche à Draco. Il s'en était voulu par la suite, après avoir déballé se rage sur celui-ci, parce qu'il n'avait rien dit, il avait écouté Harry et quand celui-ci avait eu terminé il s'était levé, l'avait pris dans ses bras et lui avait promis qu'il ne verrait plus jamais personne. Maintenant qu'Harry y repensait, il ne comprenait pas la réaction de Draco, il avait quand même le droit d'avoir une vie sentimentale, il ne devait pas se laisser faire par Harry comme ça. Même si il fut heureux que Draco ait fait cette promesse, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il l'avait faite, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne s'était pas défendu, en lui disant que c'était sa vie et qu'il en faisait ce qu'il voulait. Non Harry ne comprenait pas, mais il était bien content que les choses se soient passée comme ça.

Il revint dans la réalité, les autres allaient se réveiller, et il devait profiter de cette journée avec son Draco.

**A suivre... **

**Même si Harry est tout mignon tout gentil, il ne faut pas oublier qu'il est à Serpentard ! **

**Une petite review ? :D**


	7. (!) Ceci n'est pas un chapitre ! (!)

**(!) Ceci n'est pas un chapitre! (!)**

**Bonjour à tous ! **

**Je post ceci pour vous prévenir que j'ai beaucoup de boulot ces temps-ci, donc je ne serais pas poster autant qu'avant. Mais je compte bien terminer cette histoire ! **

**Alors voilà, je me disais qu'en attendant vous pourriez me dire ce que vous aimeriez voir dans cette fiction, des petites idées ^^ Le manque d'inspiration s'installe doucement avec le boulot que j'ai à coté :/ **

**Je vous remercie d'avance et j'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçus de voir une simple et ridicule petite note à la place d'un chapitre... **

**Bisous bisouuus !**

**Khida.**

**P.S: J'ai créer un blog pour éviter de devoir publier de nouveaux chapitres à chaque fois que je dois vous informer de quelque choses ! Rdv ici ( cc-hpdm-cc . skyrock . c / o / m )**


	8. Un plan machiavélique

**Bonjour à tous ! **

**Je suis de retour pour un nouveau chapitre, toujours aussi court mais qui, je l'espère, vous plaira. **

**Je tient à remercier miruru-sensei pour ses critiques et conseils qui m'ont été d'une grande aide ! J'espère que tu verras la différence ! (Je tient à préciser qu'au moment où j'ai vérifié ce chapitre j'étais dans un état plus que second ! Les effets négatifs du manque de sommeil! Parce qu'il y en a des positif ? Bon je commence à monologuer... **

**Je remercie aussi Mlle Eternity qui m'a beaucoup aidé avec ses critiques/conseils mais aussi avec ses super idées qui m'ont redonné l'inspiration dont j'avais besoin !**

**Je tient aussi à m'excuser du nombre incroyable de fois où j'ai utilisé le mot machiavélique dans ce chapitre ! **

**Et je suis désolé si je n'ai pas répondu aux review anonymes, je ne suis malheureusement pas du tout disposée à ça pour le moment, mais merci d'avoir pris le temps de m'en laisser, ça fait toujours plaisir ! **

**Je crois que j'ai finis mon monologue... (Une parenthèse pour dire que j'ai créer un blog pour ne pas avoir à créer de chapitres inutiles lorsque j'aurais des "annonces" à faire. Merci au célèbre skyrock qui facilite beaucoup la tâche dans ces cas là, mon "pseudo" est CC-HPDM-CC, j'espère vous y voir! :D ) **

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 6-Un plan machiavélique.

Vous connaissez ces instants de bonheurs pure ? Ces petits moments qui paraissent si anodins mais où vous êtes simplement heureux…

Harry lui les connaissait ces moments. Il était entrain d'en vivre un maintenant. Juste là, dans les bras de son meilleure ami avec toutes les personnes qu'il aimait autour de lui. Ron et Blaise qui jouaient aux échecs. Sirius qui parlait avec Remus, Moly et Arthur. Les jumeaux qui complotaient dans leur coin. Pansy qui discutait fille avec Ginny et Hermione. Même ces deux là s'intégraient parfaitement au tableau.

C'était de ces choses auxquelles on ne faisait pas attention mais qui faisaient nous sentir bien, ces moments si bref mais remplie d'amour. Harry lui, y faisait attention. Ces moments il les savourait, il en profitait jusqu'à la dernière miette.

L'instant aurait pus être brisé lorsque Dumbledore suivit de Severus Rogue entrèrent dans la pièce. Mais cette lueur qui brillait dans les yeux de son parrain disait à Harry que Severus Rogue aussi pouvait faire partit du tableau.

Un sourire machiavélique étira ses lèvre lorsqu'il eu une idée. Draco lui lança un regard suspicieux, il connaissait ce sourire, Harry l'avait à chaque fois qu'il préparait un mauvais coup, et ce n'était pas bon signe.

Harry se retourna vivement vers Draco, son sourire ne le quittant pas, au contraire, plus il le regardait plus son sourire s'agrandissait. Et quand il vit Severus Rogue venir dire bonjour à son chère filleule son sourire devint plus qu'inquiétant.

-"C'est quoi cette fois?" Demanda Draco à Harry avec une mine inquiète.

-"On monte et je t'explique." Lui répondit celui-ci d'une voix conspiratrice .

Ils se levèrent donc pour monter, attirant ainsi l'attention sur eux. Face au sourire que faisait Harry, les mines inquiète commencèrent à apparaitre. Tous dans cette pièce connaissaient ce sourire. Et chacun espéraient qu'Harry n'en avait pas après eux. Ca ne finissait jamais bien quand ça commençait par un sourire machiavélique.

Il ne furent pas du tout rassuré de voir son empressement à sortir de la pièce pour allez raconter son plan machiavélique à Draco, surtout que quand celui-ci était de la partie c'était toujours pire.

Arrivé dans la chambre Harry se jeta sur le lit et Draco eu à peine le temps de fermer la porte que Harry était déjà lancé dans son explication.

-"Bon, tu as remarqué comme moi que Sirius craque complètement pour la chauve souris qui te sert de parrain?"

-"Je ne vais même pas relever ce que tu as dit sur lui… Evidement que j'ai remarqué, tu n'as pas arrêté d'en faire tout un drame pendant des mois !"

-"Oui bon ça va ! Maintenant qu'il ne saute plus sur la moindre occasion pour me donner une retenue, je penses qu'on pourrait les mettre ensemble."

Draco faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive pendant qu'Harry tapait dans ses mains comme un garçon de 5 ans.

-"Tu te fous de moi? Tu as voulu demander à McGonagall de lui donner un filtre d'amour pour qu'il arrête de penser à lui!"

-"Euh oui, j'avoue que ce n'était pas une idée brillante… Rien que d'y penser je sent mon petit déjeuner qui remonte…"

-"Bon de toute façon tu sais très bien que quoi que tu décide de faire je suis avec toi" Dit Draco avec une tête qui voulait dire "Bon Dieu qu'est ce que je vais devenir ?".

-"Tu as intérêt ! Mais je te remercie quand même de m'avoir stoppé pour McGonagall… C'était vraiment une mauvaise idée…"

-"Je ne te le fais pas dire… Bon dis moi, qu'est ce qui t'a vraiment fait changer d'avis pour Rogue et Sirius ? Ca fait des années qu'il ne te donne plus de retenues alors trouves autres choses…"

-"Et bien, j'ai réfléchis, oui je sais c'est un exploit, il va neiger bla bla bla… Soit, j'ai réfléchi, tait toi, et j'ai finis par comprendre que si je voulais que Sirius soit vraiment heureux il fallait qu'il ait ce truc tout noir et gras qui se balade avec des capes, oui je sais c'est ton parrain mais j'ai raison. Et en plus ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas élaboré de plans à deux!"

-"D'habitude c'est plutôt pou les rendre malheureux qu'on fait ça…"

-"Oui mais c'est Sirius là !" S'exclama Harry en levant les bras vers le ciel.

-"Calme toi, je ne disais pas qu'il fallait le rendre malheureux ! Bon comment est-ce que tu veux procéder ?"

Draco regretta de ne pas avoir retardé les choses à l'instant même où le sourire machiavélique et conspirateur de Harry revint.

-"Tu te souvient du regard de la boule de graisse quand Sirius à mit ce jean qui lui faisait de si belles fesses?"

Et il le regretta encore plus quand Harry évoqua les fesses de son parrain.

-"Evite de me rappeler ça…"

-"Oh surement pas ! Ca nous serait d'une grande aide que Sirius se mette à porter ce jean de plus en plus souvent!"

Si Draco ne devait pas partir le lendemain il se serait surement évanouie de regret.

C'est en élaborant un plan plus que machiavélique pour réunir leurs parrains respectifs qu'il passèrent leur matinée.

**A suivre... **

**Voilà ! Très court et surement remplis de fautes d'orthographes (Je suis désolée :( ) mais si je ne le publiais pas maintenant ça aurait trainé en longueur, j'ai besoin de vos petites review pour me motiver mouahahahah ! :D **


	9. Retour dans le passé

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Tout d'abord je tiens à vous souhaiter à tous une bonne année 2014 et un joyeux Noël "légèrement" en retard...**

**Ensuite, j'aimerais m'excuser de ma longue absence, entre travail et problèmes personnels je vous avoue que cette fiction était bien loin dans mes priorités... Mais je suis de retour ! Je ne vous garantit pas que je serais régulière dans mes publications mais j'espère ne pas vous faire attendre aussi longtemps que cette fois...**

**Je voulais aussi m'excuser mais je ne répondrais pas au reviews pour cette fois, tout simplement parce que j'en ai complètement perdu le fils ! Et aussi parce que je suis fainéante... Mais je les ai lus et je vous remercie tous ! Je ne sais plus du tout à qui j'avais répondu avant de commencer à perdre le fils alors si vous souhaitez vraiment des réponses à vos reviews, vous pourriez peut être me les renvoyer ? J'y répondrais tout de suite :)**

**Je vous livre ici un chapitre un peu spécial, en effet, je ne continue pas l'histoire mais je vous montre deux petits "Flash-back". Pour que vous connaissiez un peu plus le caractère de nos deux compères. J'espère avoir réussis ce qui était un vrai défi pour moi, c'est à dire donner une personnalité à mes personnages ! Chacun ses lacunes, et celle ci est ma plus grosse...Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! Bien sur ce n'est qu'un début, je ne pourrait pas leur donner un personnalité si facilement alors que c'est ma plus grosse lacune ! **

**Je n'en ai fait que deux pour deux raisons. La première c'est que je vous propose comme ça un "échantillons" de ce qui pourrait devenir plus récurent, si ça vous plais je continue, tout en continuant l'histoire bien entendu. Si ce n'est pas le cas j'abandonne, mais ce serais dommage, j'ai bien aimé les écrire. La deuxième c'est que j'avais trop hâte de vous retrouver et je n'ai pas pus m'empecher de publier avant d'avoir pus aller plus loin, aucune patiente je sais, un de mes plus grand défaut. :( **

**C'est très court (pour changer), mais je vais vraiment tenter de m'améliorer là dessus !**

**Encore une fois je m'excuse pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe... **

**Bonne lecture à tous, je suis heureuse de vous retrouver !**

**Khida**

_3ème année-Salle de Potion-Poudlard._

Harry était en cours de potion, il aimait les potions, mais moins le professeur qui les enseignait, Severus Rogue. Celui-ci avait détesté Harry dés l'instant où il l'avait vu, et Harry n'avait pas tout de suite compris pourquoi, il avait appris par la suite que le professeur Rogue était à l'école avec son père, et qu'il le détestait. La cohabitation avait été difficile au début mais au fils des années leur relation allait en s'améliorant. Oui, parce que Severus Rogue était le directeur de sa maison, les Serpentards.

Soit, Harry était assis en cours de potion à coté de Draco, son meilleur ami. Draco et lui avaient l'habitude de concocter des plans machiavéliques ensembles, ils aimaient ça, sans doute était-ce un critère pour entrer chez les serpentards, parce qu'Harry n'en connaissait pas un seul qui n'aimait pas ça.

Leur cours était en commun avec les Gryffondors, la maison ennemie pas excellence. Ceux-ci n'étaient pas aussi habile et rusé que les Serpents, il ne savaient que répliquer par la paroles ou la forces, mais ils ne savaient pas manier la ruse comme les Serpentards le faisaient. Sans parler de la manipulation, c'était un défaut qu'Harry affectionnait particulièrement. Un défaut qu'il avait mis à l'oeuvre quelques minutes plus tôt, il attendait maintenant de voir les résultats de sa petite manipulation.

En effet, avant de rentrer en classe, il avait convaincue le pauvre Neville qu'en complimentant le professeur Rogue à l'excet, celui-ci serait plus "sympathique" avec lui.

C'est donc le sourire au bord des lèvres qu'il regarda son professeur s'approcher de Neville et celui-ci souffler comme s'il essayait de se donner du courage.

-"Qu'est ce que c'est que cette potion Monsieur Londubat ? Vous espérez pouvoir avoir un diplôme en étant si lamentable?"

Harry donna un coup de coude à son voisin en prévision de la suite.

Et c'est de façon théâtrale mais les yeux rivés vers le sol que Neville répondit à son professeur.

-"Oh non Monsieur, je suis conscient que jamais je n'atteindrais votre niveaux d'excellence ! D'ailleurs qui dans cette classe, que dis-je , dans cette école, le pourrait ? Votre talent n'est pas digne de nous, pauvres petits étudiants médiocres! Je ne pourrais même pas vous qualifier de modèle tellement se titre vous serait insultant ! Et je ne parle même pas de votre physique qui est plus qu'avantageux et vous permettrez de…" A ce moment là, Neville jeta un coup d'oeil à Harry et voyant qu'il était entrain de rire à gorge déployée il redirigea ses yeux sur le sol avant de jeter un bref coup d'oeil à son professeur, coup d'oeil qu'il regretta. Severus Rogue était rouge de rage, pas un mot ne parvenait à sortir de sa bouche tellement il était excédé.

Harry et Draco ne pouvaient pas s'arrêter de rire, ils riaient tellement qu'ils en pleurez. Et le coup de grâce fut quand le professeur Rogue pointât du doigt la porte, ne sachant plus dire un mot. Neville s'en allât tête baissée et lança un coup d'oeil de reproche à Harry. Celui-ci essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et essayait de reprendre son sérieux. tandis que Ron lui lançait des coups d'oeil exaspérés.

_Le soir même-Dortoir des 3ème année Serpentards-Poudlard. _

Harry riait encore de sa blague des heures plus tard dans son dortoir. Blaise et Draco tentaient de reproduire la scène qui s'était déroulée en classe, Draco dans le rôle de son parrain. Et il fallait admettre qu'il était exceptionnellement doué dans ce rôle, Harry manquait de s'étouffer tellement il riait.

Il partit prendre sa douche en ricanant toujours. Draco vint le rejoindre dans la salle de bain et s'assit sur le sol.

-"Je ne pensais pas qu'il te croirait.'" Dit-il le rire dans la voie.

-"Moi non plus, mais c'est bon à savoir, il va falloir attendre un peu mais il finira bien par retomber dans le panneau !" Lui répondit Harry.

-"Il faudrait trouver un allié chez les Gryffondors, on pourra renouveler l'expérience plus rapidement si il ne pense pas que ça vient de nous."

-"Oui, mais je ne voit vraiment pas qui, Ron nous a à l'oeil… "

-"Peut être qu'on pourrait demander à Crabbe et Goyle de sympathiser avec Neville…"

-"Bonne idée, ils sont tellement bête tout les trois qu'ils risquent de bien s'entendre…" Répondit Harry d'un air moqueur.

Ils ricanèrent.

-"Passes moi ma serviette."

-"Oui maitre." Répondit Draco en imitant le comportement craintif des elfes de maison.

Ils s'esclaffèrent encore en retournant dans leur dortoir.

Draco s'allongea sur le lit d'Harry pendant que celui-ci s'habillait. Et Blaise vint s'asseoir sur le lit de Draco. Ils élaboraient de nouveaux plans quand Blaise gigota, au bout d'un moment il plongea sa main sous ses fesses pour en ressortir un magasine.

-"Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?" Demanda t'il, suspicieux, à Draco.

-"Ne te méprend pas petit coquin, c'est un magasine de botanique qu'on a piqué à Londubat, on avait l'intention de le trafiquer un peu…"

-"Quel genre de trafiquage ?" Demanda Blais, intéressé.

-"Le genre qui ferait rougir Pansy en personne" Répondit il avec un clin d'oeil.

-"Oh mon Dieu, je ne préfère même pas savoir ce que vous comptez mettre là dedans!" Hurla Blaise en allant dans son lit.

C'est dans la bonne humeur qu'ils allèrent se coucher.

**A suivre...**

**Alors vous en avez pensé quoi ? Vous aimez ou j'aurais du rester dans mon silence ? :( **

**J'ai hâte de voir vos réactions ! **

**Bisous !**

**Khida**


End file.
